


Outright

by Kess



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Banter, Canon Bisexual Character, Clothed Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders isn't good at 'subtle'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outright

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Outright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212338) by [aliencereal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliencereal/pseuds/aliencereal). 



My podfic of Aliencereal's Outright, and my fill for my podfic bingo square 'Rare Pairing'.

 

[here's the mp3, click to stream, right click and save as to download](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dragon%20Age/Outright%20by%20Aliencereal.mp3) (size: 8.5mb)

 

apologies for the crappy mic

 

This was so much fun to podfic, this Cousland is such a fucking goof


End file.
